The Persona Compendium
by Sypher
Summary: A collection of one shots exploring all possibilities within the Persona Universe. AU, time travel, future fics, head cannon or just plain crack Multi Pairing but mainly Naoto/Yu
1. A Case of Déjà vu

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Persona Series or characters. **

**The Persona Compendium**

A Case of Déjà vu

Her eyes slowly opened to the early morning light and almost immediately she could tell something was off. She was alone in bed; her companions ever present warmth and caress missing, replaced by the slight chill of the morning air. She sat up rubbing the sleep from her eyes and turned towards the kitchen area of her studio loft, expecting to see him perhaps in the middle of preparing breakfast. Instead, she was greeted by the sight of a wall, but then not just any wall, but the wall to her bedroom at the estate. Thinking herself still somewhat asleep, she shook her head and looked around once more this time certain that she was indeed in her old room.

"_What am I doing here,"_ Naoto thought trying to remember the previous night's events. She and Yu had gone out with the rest of their friends to celebrate his return visit. There had been a party at Aiya and cake, and after Naoto had convinced Yu to accompany her back to her apartment. The last thing she could remember was falling asleep in his arms. Now she was in her old room at the estate and Yu was nowhere in sight. Had it all been a dream?

**Knock Knock Knock**

"Naoto-sama, breakfast is ready," Yakushiji called through the door.

"Um…yes…I'll be down in a minute Yakushiji-san," Naoto said still trying to figure out what exactly was going on. "I've yet to dress."

"Very well Naoto-sama, breakfast is being served in the gardens. Also you're grandfather has some things he wishes to discuss with you before you leave," Yakushiji said before returning back downstairs.

"_I could have sworn I was with him last night. I've never been one to have such vivid dreams. Unless we were discovered and I was drugged and dragged back to the estate," _Naoto thought with a cringe as she flung open her closet doors for something to wear. Her eyes scanned the racks of clothes, unable to find the new blouses and dress pants she had recently bought. In their place was her old collection of men's shirts and pants along with her dress boots and ties.

"Where are my clothes," Naoto grumbled in frustration, quickly selecting an outfit for the time being. Dressing quickly and giving herself a once over in the mirror, she spared a glance at her watch only to find that it too was AWOL. Sighing, she figured that the search for it and her wayward clothes would have to wait.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She made her way to the garden patio, noting how cool it was despite it being August. Her grandfather was busy with the paper, Yakushiji standing attentively behind him as the servants finished laying out breakfast on the small round table for two. She had just poured her morning cup of coffee when her grandfather's voice wandered over the pages of his paper.

"You know Naoto-chan," her grandfather began, amusement clear in his voice, "for one hoping to grow so quickly you certainly enjoy your share of coffee."

"There has hardly been any conclusive study to prove that caffeine stunts ones growth grandpa," Naoto huffed stirring in her sugar and cream.

"True," the elder Shirogane admitted lowering his paper, "but then again there has not been a conclusive study proving it does not."

Naoto bit back any retort knowing full well her grandpa was merely teasing her. It was a trait that Yu shared with her guardian and one that she was not all that fond of. Thoughts of Yu led to thoughts of last night's dream causing her cheeks to redden slightly as she continued to stir her coffee.

"Are you alright Naoto-chan? You seem a bit flustered."

"No…no everything is fine," Naoto said motioning to her cup. "It is probably just the heat of the coffee seeing as it is rather cool today."

"Hmm…not particularly cool for the middle of May but I suppose to each her own," Naoto's grandfather said returning to his paper.

"Middle of May," Naoto parroted confused.

"Yes," her grandfather said shooting her an odd look, "Friday the thirteenth if I'm not mistaken." Flipping the paper back he came to the front page and presented it with his finger to the date, a date that went unnoticed as Naoto saw the headline beneath.

**Murderer in Inaba Still at Large**

The detective part of Naoto's brain kicked into high gear, a thousand questions trying to be sorted and answered all at once.

"_What is going on? How is this possible? Did that really happen last night? Is this a trick? What about the others? What about Yu?"_

Her grandfather kept an appraising eye on Naoto as she seemed to stare into her coffee, her face losing a bit of color. He knew how important this case was to her and he knew how headstrong she could be. The police had asked for her by name and a double homicide of a possible serial killer was a case that could make a detectives career male or female. The downside was that Inaba was a small backwater town and Naoto would be alone. The culprit up to this point had been targeting young women and if they should discover Naoto's secret, he shuddered to think what might become of her. Now perhaps, she was having second thoughts.

"You don't have to go Naoto-chan," he said grabbing her attention. "You don't have to prove yourself to me or anyone else for that matter."

She had managed to calm herself again, recalling that this was the day she would be leaving for Inaba. Her grandfather had never said this to her before. Perhaps something she had done had sparked this reaction. If so she would need to be careful, otherwise something could change resulting in untold chaotic consequences.

"I will be fine Grandpa," she said straightening her tie. "I am a Shirogane and I will not fail."

"I have never doubted your abilities Naoto-chan. I…I just want you to be happy," he said in a sad whisper.

"I know grandpa," Naoto said with the ghost of a smile, thinking of her friends and the man she loved.

"_And I will be."_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They arrived in Inaba that afternoon, Yakushiji driving her to the small apartment that would become home during her stay. She made her way to the police station first after seeing the estate secretary off assuring him that she would be fine and knowing she would see him again in a few months. It was strange trying to pretend you didn't know anyone, trying to not to make it appear as if you had not spent months inside the station and knew it inside and out to where Detective Dojima's desk was to where they kept the coffee filters.

Meeting Adachi had been particularly trying as her first instinct was to pistol whip him in the head and arrest him right then and there. Logic won out in the end as one she would have some explaining to do and two said explaining would only serve to make her look like a lunatic. Instead she opted to merely grip his hand extra tightly during their first meeting.

"Quite a handshake ya got there," Adachi said grimacing slightly.

"Quit being a baby and get me those files for Shirogane," Dojima barked gulping back his third coffee of the day.

"R-right away Dojima-san," Adachi said as he scurried off.

"Idiot," Dojima mumbled as he watched his partner almost run into several people in his haste.

Before Naoto would have been incline to agree with Dojima's assessment, but she knew the monster that lurked beneath the mask of the imbecile. She would be keeping an eye on him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Monday arrived quickly and saw Naoto feeling anxious about the reunion of sorts she was about to have. Part of her had demand to head straight to Dojima-sans house and see if Yu was there and remembered anything at all. If anyone would have answers surly he would, but unfortunately doing so would seem very unusual to Dojima and if he didn't remember, Naoto didn't trust what her reaction would be. She had read enough novels involving time paradoxes to know that altering events drastically could lead to unforeseen changes. Changes she would have no knowledge of handling or anticipating. The last thing she needed was to do something that could result in any of her friends lives being in danger. At least in a way that she would be unable to help.

It was for that reason that she found herself waiting patiently outside the textile shop waiting to speak with Yu when he arrived. If he did remember then maybe they could solve this mystery together as they had done before. If he didn't remember, then she would let events play out as they had before and hope that she could lead them in the right direction when the time came.

"Excuse me young man," a voice called out behind Naoto, who turned to see Kanji's mother standing in the doorway.

"I couldn't help notice you pacing back and forth out here. Can I help you with anything?"

"Oh…um…no thank you I was just waiting for someone."

"I see," Kanji's mother said giving Naoto an appraising look. "Are you looking for my Kanji?"

"Ah…well…yes and no I'm afraid," Naoto said rubbing the back of her neck, "forgive me for not introducing myself, my name is Naoto Shirogane. I'm a detective working with the police concerning the recent homicides."

"You can't believe that my Kanji had anything to do with those do you," the elder woman said, a clear edge in her voice.

"Oh no of course not," Naoto said putting her hands up, "I am merely conducting my own investigation with those who might have come into contact with the victims over the past few days to see if they noticed anything strange in their behavior or anyone strange just prior to their disappearance."

"I see," Kanji's mother said still eyeing the detective, "forgive me but I often find myself defending my son from the police. They are very quick to judge and assume he is up to no good."

"Ah yes…I saw the report on the news."

"His heart is in the right place, but he has a tendency to leap before looking."

"He's very lucky to have you there to catch him. No wonder he would fight a gang so that you could get some sleep."

"He's a good boy," she said confidently.

"I know."

The older woman scrutinized the younger for a few brief moments more until her eyes lost their edge and a small smile found its way back to her face.

"If you do need to speak with my son then please come inside. No need for you to lounge about in the sun," she said opening the door wider.

"Thank you very much," Naoto said stepping into the shop.

As Kanji's mother set about organizing a few pieces here and there, Naoto could see the touches of Kanji throughout the shop. The carefully organized displays, the various fabrics and wool placed together in perfect harmony with one another. She could almost see Kanji milling about meticulously adjusting and readjusting each display, pins sticking out of his mouth not quite content with each change. It was the strange dichotomy of the man who at times seem so aloof and sloppy, but at the same time could hold such an eye for detail.

The door chime ringing had both sets of eyes on the entrance as they watched a tall, slender young man with a head of gray hair walk in. Naoto and Yu locked eyes, his face betraying nothing as she hoped against hope for something, anything, that would indicate that it was her Yu looking back at her. Those hopes were dashed as he turned away to look at Kanji's mother without a single glance back. Yosuke, Chie and Yukiko all followed each as she had remembered them that day, each offering her a brief look before turning to the business at hand. None of them seemed to recognize her.

She was crushed, feeling as if she had been hit in the gut, thinking that once again she was alone. Yes she knew eventually they would all be friends, but that was a long time away and if she wanted to keep the status quo she would have to keep her distance until after summer vacation. She and Yu wouldn't even be a couple until October.

"_If everything goes exactly as before",_ Naoto thought before her blood froze at the idea of "If". There was a chance something could happen. If she didn't say the right thing or if he decided to see someone else instead of her on a particular day. If he never talked to Yakushiji-san. There were a thousand variables to consider and she had to be aware of them all.

A hand on her shoulder broke her from her nightmarish hypothesis as she looked into a set of concerned gray eyes.

"Are you okay," Yu asked stepping back to give Naoto some space.

"Yeah, you kinda looked lost there for a second," Yosuke said leaning back.

"I…um…I'm fine thank you," Naoto said preparing to leave and speak to Kanji when a voice in the back of her mind demand she stop. She had to know, without a shadow of a doubt that he didn't remember, consequence be damned.

"Excuse me," she said turning back to the group who turned to her in kind. "Are you Yu Narukami?"

"I am," Yu asked quirking an eyebrow.

"You are Detective Dojima-sans nephew correct?"

"Yes…I am," Yu said a little confused.

"My name is Naoto Shirogane. I am a detective working with the Inaba police regarding the recent homicides," she said introducing herself and watching as her soon to be friends shifted uncomfortably. "I was wondering if I could speak to you in private."

"I suppose so," Yu said turning back to the others, "I'll be back in a bit I guess."

The two actually walked past Kanji as he made his way into the shop pausing as he looked up to see three people and ma looking at him.

"What?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They made their way over to the shrine entrance, Naoto unsure how to broach the question on whether or not Yu was a time traveler like her. As she collected her thoughts he stood with his thumb hooked in his pocket as usual, his irritatingly calm demeanor bearing down on her.

"So…" he began slowly, "you…wanted to ask me something?"

"I'm not exactly sure how to say this so I'll start with something simple. Do you…do you know who I am," she said holding her breathe.

"Well yeah," he said smiling, Naoto eyes lighting with hope, "you just introduced yourself in there a minute ago."

Naoto's hands balled into fist as she fought the urge to now pistol whip her future boyfriend taking solace in the fact that no matter where or when Yu Narukami would always be the same.

"That is not what I meant and you know that," she said steaming as her voice threatened to crack.

"I don't know," Yu said shrugging his shoulders, "we only just met. You said your name was what Shirogami?"

"Shirogane…Naoto Shirogane," she said gritting her teeth. "_Had he always been this annoying?"_

"Yeah whatever," Yu said waving her off, "how do I even know that's true? You said you're a detective right? Do you have any credentials?"

"Credentials? What kind of credentials?"

"I don't know…um…a badge or something?"

"I'm not actually with the police. I am a freelance private detective. We don't carry badges."

"Oh," Yu said looking somewhat dejected. "I know," he said snapping his fingers, "you can have this." Before she could say anything, Yu grabbed her hand and placed a small silver badge in it.

"It doesn't have anything fancy like a camera or a transceiver…oh but it flashes," he continued as she stared down at the trinket seemingly unaware of the arm that curled around her waist drawing her closer. "Please accept it."

"Yu…" Naoto managed to choke out.

"Me," he said smiling before leaning forward and capturing her lips with his.

"DUDE WHAT THE HELL," Yosuke screamed as he came around the corner jaw hitting the floor.

"What are you yelling for…H-HOLY CRAP," Chie said as her jaw went to join Yosuke's.

"Figures," Yukiko pouted crossing her arms.

"Did that dude and that dude just kiss," Kanji asked staring wide eyed.

"Stop staring you weirdo," Yosuke yelled trying to look anywhere but at his friend.

"What the hell man! I wasn't starin'," Kanji screamed back.

"Will you two shut up," Chie growled, "you guys are making this totally awkward!"

"We made it awkward!"

Using the bickering as a distraction, Yu had grabbed Naoto's hand and run off towards the south side of the market stopping just in front of the blacksmith's.

"Well that's going to be a fun conversation tomorrow," Yu said chuckling.

"It serves you right. Do you have any idea how I felt when I thought you didn't know who I was?"

"In my defense I didn't think you remembered until you brought me outside. Nobody else did," Yu said frowning.

"Why am I the only one? Why are we even doing this again?"

"That's what I'm going to find out but I have a feeling that defeating Ameno-sagiri wasn't the end of this," Yu said as he pulled a key from his pocket. Before she could question him, he seemed to fit it into a lock and her vision was blinded by a bright blue light. Where once there was nothing now stood a blue door shining and floating in midair. She looked around and saw no one seemed to notice this as they went about their business.

"Can you see that," Yu asked giving her a startled look.

"Of course I can see it. It's a blue glowing door."

"This is going to be interesting," Yu said taking hold of her hand.

The blue light again blinded her vision before finding herself in the back of a limousine, Yu beside her and before them a strange man dressed in a black suit and a beautiful woman in blue.

"My, my," the man in black chuckled, "what an unexpected but delightful surprise this is after all. Welcome to the Velvet Room."

**This series will have little in the way of a structure like my Mass Fiction verse. It will be any kind of story dealing with any sort of characters. Alternate universe, future stories, time travel, head cannon stories to just plain crack. There is no real pairing but I do tend to lean towards Naoto/Yu. I won't really use Souji just because I've never read the Manga although I should. I am also woeful to admit that I was very late coming to the party because my first introduction to anything Persona related was Arena and that was because I wanted a new fighting game. I got interested enough in Arena's story to buy Persona 3 fes from the Playstation store. I finished that in about three days and went out to buy a vita and P4 golden immediately. Like my other stories of this nature if you have an idea you want to see leave a review and a prompt and I'll see what I can do.**


	2. A Different Confrontation

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Persona Series or characters. **

**The Persona Compendium**

**AN: A look at how arena might have been if the romances of Persona 4 carried over.**

A Different Confrontation

**Chie**

How had everything gotten so crazy? First she ends up separated from the others and now she found herself stuck in the hallways of this twisted version of Yasogami High thanks to these invisible walls. Even though she couldn't see any shadows, she did not like the idea of being trapped and alone in the TV world. She lashed out again at her unseen barrier with a few jabs and spinning back kicks but with little success, doing nothing except to garner the attention of her host.

"Now now Chie-chan," Teddie chided, "don't wear yourself out before your first fight. We want to give the people a good show."

"Dammit Teddie this isn't funny," Chie shouted stomping her foot. "You let me out of here before I get really mad!"

"Oh ho," Teddie said smirking, "you really are like a wild beast; no wonder sensei wanted you to be his girlfriend. It must make things interesting on those late nights after training."

"S-shut up Ted," Chie yelled, mortified that Teddie would have the nerve to make such an intimate insinuation about her relationship with Yu of all things.

"Well enough fun," Teddie said ignoring her outburst, "time to get on with the show. If you would Rise-chan."

"Rise-chan?"

Sure enough the image changed to show Rise with headsets and a mike as she began to greet the still unseen audience.

"And welcome everyone back to the action as the third round is set to begin," Rise squealed. "Has the Spunky Dragon discarded enough of her womanhood to meet the challenge? Let's find out!"

"I HAVE NOT DISCARDED MY WOMANHOOD," Chie screamed indignantly before jumping back as pyros and smoke exploded at one end of the hall. Chie coughed and wave her hand about trying to clear the air stopping as she saw a tall figure emerge from the haze. Immediately her face brightened as she rushed forward to greet the newcomer.

"Yu thank goodness," Chie said shooting her boyfriend a smile. "I've been suck here this entire time; did you manage to find the others?"

"Yeah," Yu said hefting his katana onto his shoulder, "I ran into Yosuke and Yukiko before."

"Where are they?"

"The loser of the fight has to stay behind. Don't worry, they're fine," Yu added noticing the concerned look on her face. "But if I'm going to stop this I need to make it to the Announcement Room."

"Right let stop this," Chie said pumping a fist in the air.

"Weren't you listening? Only the winner gets to move on."

"So what does that mean? Do we have to fight or am I just supposed to forfeit," Chie said frowning not very keen on either idea.

"I would suggest that you forfeit," Yu said smirking, "unless you think you've discarded enough of your womanhood to be able to beat me."

"I am getting sick and tired of that joke," Chie huffed, "it's absolutely ridiculous!"

"I don't know about that," Yu said shrugging, "when you think about it, it's actually pretty accurate."

"W-what are you talking about," Chie asked flabbergasted

"Well come on," Yu said gesturing towards her, "you're the biggest tomboy I've ever met."

"T-that's not true. What about Naoto?"

"Naoto was pretending to be a guy. If she pretended to be a chicken it wouldn't make her a chicken. You on the other hand are more of a guy than Yosuke sometimes…Kanji too for that matter."

"That's a hell of a thing to say to your GIRLFRIEND!"

"Tell me about it," Yu snorted, "makes me wonder what I was thinking."

"What…what are you saying," Chie asked in disbelief.

"You see how the others look at me. Yukiko, Rise, Ai, hell even Naoto, I could have any girl I want. Nice pretty girls who giggle and bat their eyelashes at me or at least someone who's smarter than a bag of Kanji's who doesn't obsess over stupid kung fu movies," Yu sighed. "Instead I pick the short haired loudmouth who thinks kung fu movies are training videos and that steak is the equivalent to gold."

"But…but I…"

"Let's face it," Yu sneered, "we both know I could have done a lot better."

Chie was shaking, if it was from anger or the losing fight against her tears she couldn't be certain. It was her worst nightmares coming to life. To see the day when Yu did realize that there were smarter, prettier and more feminine girls out there all of which would do anything for him. Even when she told herself that he loved her, that he chose her over the others…that doubt still festered like a cancer in the deepest and darkest parts of her heart.

She gathered her courage and rose her eyes to meet his, greeted not by the warmth and kindness she had grown accustomed to but a cold and apathetic bitterness that seem…wrong. Everything about this was wrong. Yu, her Yu would never say these things. He respected her and above all loved her. The TV world could and would play tricks on you, taking the darkest inner nightmares and making them flesh and blood. Yes she was afraid that he might change his mind. But that part was small, a tiny fear adrift in a sea of willpower and determination. She would have faith in Yu and in herself. Steeling her resolve, she fell into her stance, bouncing on the balls of her feet and swiping a thumb across her nose.

"I don't know who you think you are dirt bag," Chie said now smirking, "but I'm gonna kick you so hard Yosuke's gonna feel it."

**Yukiko**

"_What a mess," _Yukiko thought as she paced back and forth in the gym…or at least what she figured was the gym. Why of all weeks did this have to happen now? She had worked extra shifts just so she could have the week off for Yu's visit and now she was stuck in the TV world, alone and at a loss on how to get through the invisible walls around her.

All she wanted was to spend some time with her boyfriend. Was that too much to ask for from the universe and the midnight channel? It had been a long two months, but when he had called and told her he was coming back she had been ecstatic. The waitresses and cooks had all teased her over her mood swing after finding out the reason why. But none of that bothered her because he was coming back.

She had spent all last night preparing a boxed lunch and then that strange program had to show up on the midnight channel. It was a little odd and embarrassing, but she had seen worse and from Chie had told her, her own shadow had done far worse.

"Unconquerable Snow Black," Yukiko huffed, "that doesn't even make any sense. I have a boyfriend now," she told the stacks of chairs around her.

"No need to remind me of that Yuki-chan," Teddie said as his image flicker onto a nearby screen. "It leaves me bear-y heartbroken to know I've lost my chance to score with you," he said his eyes tearing, "ah well, at least there's still Chie-chan."

"Teddie what is going on here," Yukiko said glaring at her host. "Why are you doing this?"

"It's a fighting tournament Yuki-chan. To determine who is the manliest of men or the most femme of fatals," Teddie said proudly.

"That…didn't answer my question."

"Just give it your all and have fun Yuki-chan," Teddie said grinning, "I'm sure you'll love your first opponent."

"I don't want to play anymore of your games Teddie. Stop this right now!"

"Well I'm afraid you don't have much of a choice. Bye bye," Teddie waved before his image fizzled out.

"One of these days I'm going to hurt that bear," Yukiko muttered before a spotlight shining on the gym doors caught her attention.

She braced herself, unfolding her fan and waiting for whatever might step through that door. Her friends were one thing, but in the TV world she had learned that anything could happen. The doors opened and Yukiko let out a sigh of relief as she saw a familiar head of gray hair.

"Yu," she said running up to him, "I so glad to see you, I've been trapped in here this entire time."

"I know. This tournament only allows the winner to move forward," he said leaning on his katana like a cane, "I actually just got done dealing with Yosuke."

"He's not hurt is he?"

"He'll be fine," Yu said unconcerned. "Are you okay? We didn't really have a chance to talk since I got back."

"Oh…well…I would have liked to have met you at the station, but I've been working extra hours at the inn so I could have time off this week."

"Ah…the inn," Yu said scrunching his nose.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing really," he said shrugging his shoulders, "it's just…I've been thinking about the future."

"The future," Yukiko asked slightly confused

"I mean…I'm going to go to college and you'll keep working at the inn and after that we get married I guess."

"M-married? Don't you think that's a bit far off to start planning for," Yukiko asked somewhat flushed. "Not that it isn't something I'm not interested in," she added quickly.

"That's what I thought too, but after I mulled it over I couldn't help but wonder if that's what I really wanted. I mean you'll inherit the inn and I'll become what, the owner's husband? Kind of lame if you ask me."

"I would never think of it as that," Yukiko said quickly unsure how they even got into this conversation.

"I know you want to take over the family business and that's great and all," Yu assured her. "But I really don't see myself being stuck in Inaba my whole life. There's a whole world out there waiting for me," he explained spreading his arms wide. "Why should I tie myself down to a girl who will never leave her one lonely corner?"

"Are…are you asking me to choose," Yukiko asked her lip trembling.

"Of course not," Yu said smiling. "I know you would never choose the inn over me. I just think maybe it would be better off if I didn't get myself tied down with a girlfriend who will only end up being a dead weight around my neck later on."

Yukiko stepped back as if struck. In some ways perhaps that would have hurt less instead of his admission, words that spoke a haunting truth that prowled the inner depths of her mind. She would never choose could never choose him over those that depended on her. She had known him for a year, but those at the inn had been with her for much of her life. They were her family and she had taken it upon herself to protect that family no matter the cost.

Would he really want to come back to this small town and live his days as the managers husband? He was too great, too special to waste away in Inaba standing at her side. That's what her doubts had told her as she went about her days. Smiling and bowing to customers, newlyweds even, aware that this life might take her first love…her only love.

She became suddenly aware that he was looming in front of her, his shadow blocking out the light. She glanced up meeting his eyes that lacked the expression and limitless understanding she had grown accustom too. The patience and kindness she had seen in them as she went about running from the truth. The love she had seen in them when she asked why he had put up with her for so long. They were empty and cold eyes, the kind that would never belong to the man she loved.

"If you really knew anything about us," she said pushing him away and flipping open her fan, "you would know that he's seen what happens when people push me too far. I'm pretty scary."

**Naoto**

She had been hesitant to enter the television knowing that it could very well lead to anywhere within the TV world. True that world was much more pleasant these days, but still, the possibility that she and those from the Kirijo Group could end up trapped on the other side was high. In the end, curiosity and professional drive won out, although she did spare a moment to send a text to her friends letting them know of her intentions to go back inside.

It was odd what a half a year of time could change in one's life. Six months ago she had placed her fate in the hands of near complete strangers, gambling on the idea that this rag tag group of teenagers would be able to rescue her from a deranged killers grasp. Ironically if it had been that simple, then she probably would not be alive today. Thankfully the world had instead decided to take every preconceived notion she had about it and turned that on its ear, allowing herself to wake up face to face with a deranged manifestation of her own inner turmoil defeated by the acceptance of said turmoil as a part of you…and magic. What had started as strangers soon became colleagues and very soon after they had started to become friends. Friends that would lay down their lives for one another, that would fight at each other's sides without hesitation, friends who would defy a god to protect one another.

It was within the safety of that knowledge that she placed a hand on the screen, watching it ripple for a moment before taking a deep breath and plunging back down the rabbit hole, prepared for anything. Well, almost anything, knowing that her friends would be there for her if the worst was to happen.

The landing was much harder than she had expected, crashing onto concrete and asphalt rather than rolling hills of soft grass. She was on her feet quickly, hands drawing her revolver as her eyes scanned the area for threats. Instead, she found the familiar gates of Yasogami High and a milling crowd of students. She was confused by how many people were there, unsure if she was still in the TV or if perhaps the TV world has spilled out into the real one. The latter thought sent a chill of panic down her spine.

A nearby television turns on grabbing her attention as it plays a promo for some kind of fighting tournament. A fighting tournament featuring her friends it would seem, posing ridiculously for the camera as their unflattering titles flashed underneath. Before she could even blink at the absurdity of it all, there comes a shot of her posing like one of Charlie's Angels and offering up a challenge like some professional wrestler.

"Two thousand IQ killjoy detective," Naoto read aloud frowning. "What is that even supposed to mean?" Her rhetoric was interrupted by an all too familiar bubbly voice that welcomed one and all to the festivities.

"Rise-san? What is she doing here and why is she even a part of something like this," Naoto murmured to herself, her mind frantically racing for an explanation.

"So let's get the first round underway," Rise's cheerfully announced to the crowd, "Naoto Shirogane come on down."

"What?"

"You heard the lady Nao-chan," Teddie said as he appeared on the television screen, "time to show us what you've got."

"Teddie, what is the meaning of this?"

"It's a fighting tournament duh. Didn't you pay attention to the promotional video? I thought you were supposed to be a world class detective," Teddie snorted rolling his eyes.

"I understand the implication that this is a tournament, my question is to why we are fighting in the first place?"

"For guts, for glory, to prove who is the manliest of them all," Teddie shout quite happily.

"That still doesn't explain anything. You're not making any sense."

"You just need to get into the spirit of things Nao-chan and loosen up. I can't imagine why sensei would want such a stick in the mud for a girlfriend."

"W-what did you say?"

"It's not as much of a secret as you like to think Nao-chan," Teddie smugly teased. "But enough about your love life, we've got a show to run. Let the Grand Prix commence."

"Teddie? Teddie," Naoto shouted to little avail as the screen went dark again. _"How did he know about our relationship," _Naoto pondered to herself. _"Was he just teasing? It didn't seem like he was taking a shot in the dark." L_ost in thought, Naoto was barely aware of the approaching footsteps behind her before turning to be greeted by an unexpected but hardly unwelcomed sight.

"Senpai," Naoto said breathing a sigh of relief. "I'm glad you're here, maybe between the two of us we can figure out a way to end this nonsense."

"Hello Naoto," Yu said giving her an odd look, "funny meeting you here. The others told me you were busy with…work."

"The same could apply to you as well," she said with a small smile, "although it is actually my work that led me into this situation in the first place."

"You did remember that I was coming back for golden week right?"

"Of course I remembered senpai. If everything had gone well I would have been back tomorrow," she said somewhat defensively.

"Relax Naoto," Yu said chuckling, "I'm only teasing you."

"Oh…um…of course you are," Naoto said turning away in embarrassment.

"Is something wrong?"

"Ah…well, Teddie said something before that surprised me and I was wondering if you had said anything to him about…us."

"About us?"

"Did you tell him we were in a relationship?"

"No…no I didn't tell him anything," Yu said shaking his head. "Did he mention something?"

"Well it seem like he was aware and he insinuated that the others knew as well."

"I don't see why that's such a problem? I mean they're our friends. Unless that is…you're embarrassed to be with me."

"What…no of course not," Naoto said in disbelief.

"Could have fooled me," Yu snorted. "You don't want to hold my hand in public; you never sit next to me when around the others. You went to Kanji for skiing lessons instead of me. Hell you can't even call me by my name, it's always senpai this and senpai that."

"That…that isn't true," Naoto cried desperately, "I just need more time. I'm not comfortable being so open with our relationship."

"And here I thought you had moved on," Yu sighed, "that you were through running from yourself."

"I am!"

"You know there were plenty of others I could have dated. Girls who weren't afraid of what they were of who they were. Girls who wouldn't be embarrassed or afraid to let the world know that we were dating."

She was all too aware of this fact. Being a detective she had learned how to read others, the way they said things or their body language. The other girls of the Investigation Team whether they consciously knew it or not were drawn to him. The way they hovered around him, the placing of a hand on his arm or in Rise-sans case blatantly throwing herself at him. He had made it clear that they were all friends but someone as intelligent and aware as he was must have known that by merely asking they could be his.

"Even after all this time, you still need to be the image of the hardboiled detective. Always thinking and never feeling, always awkward and uncomfortable in your own skin. An brilliant investigator…and a useless girlfriend."

Her eyes snapped to his as rage overcame reason. Despite the logical side of her brain telling her that something was wrong and that this was not her boyfriend speaking, the baser side of her mind was screaming to teach the bastard a lesson. Blue eyes clashed with gray as she scrutinized those before her, staring back with a cold, heartless and foreign look. These were not the eyes that gazed upon her without judgment as she bore her insecurities and fears to him. They weren't the eyes that shone with concern when he threw himself in the path a blade consequences be damned. These weren't the eyes that stared into hers as they cuddled together, as he whispered into her ear how beautiful she was or how much he loved her. This was a fraud, a poorly conceived forgery and she would not submit to anymore of his lies. Yes she had her doubts, about herself and about how Yu felt keeping their relationship subtle. But he loved her, in a world of lies that was one truth that would never falter.

"If I have to fight you then so be," Naoto said adjusting her cap and brandishing her revolver. "And don't call me useless!"

**Sorry to all the Rise people but I'll have something for her down the road. I'm working on a Teddie chapter right now and a few of those more nonsensical chapters as well. Once again if you have an idea or prompt you'd like to see leave a review and a suggestion and I'll see what I can do.**


	3. Persona Envy

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Persona Series or characters…or Star Wars or any of the other intellectual properties I mention. **

**The Persona Compendium**

Persona Envy

A spinning back kick shattered the card before her, calling forth Suzuka Gongen who with a flourish sent the final shadow screaming into oblivion. The warrior persona paused as if to admire her handiwork before returning back to her wielders subconscious.

"Yeah we did it," Chie shouted pumping her arms, the others nodding and smiling in their victory…well mostly everyone. Yosuke remained quiet, his arms crossed as he pouted in a corner grumbling to himself.

"It's not fair dude," Yosuke mumbled catching the attention of the group's leader.

"Huh? What's not fair," Yu asked walking over to his sulking teammate.

"That," Yosuke said pointing in Chie's direction, "that is what's not fair."

"What's your problem," Chie asked annoyed by his tone.

"My problem is that you get Darth Maul as you're persona. It's totally not fair," Yosuke moaned.

"She is not Darth Maul you dork," Chie huffed, "she's a great warrior."

"She has a double sided lightsabre. She's freaking Darth Maul."

"Pfft…hahahahaha…you…hahaha…you have to admit Chie…hahaha…he has a point," Yukiko struggled to say.

"So what if she has a lightsabre? Your persona is a god," Chie said pointing at Yosuke, "what's wrong with that."

"That what I thought when I heard his name," Yosuke sighed, "I thought I was gonna get some badass throwing lighting and hurricanes everywhere. Instead I went from Disco Stu to Disco Inferno."

"Well what did you want?"

"I don't know. Something cool I guess," Yosuke whined throwing up his hands. "Maybe like some skeleton demon in armor that shot lightening or fire or something."

"You mean that thing from Naruto," Chie deadpanned.

"Yeah," Yosuke said snapping his fingers, "that would have been totally cool."

"You're an idiot," Chie said frowning.

"So…you want to be Sasuke Uchiha? That's so freakin' lame," Kanji snorted.

"I never said I wanted to be Sasuke Uchiha," Yosuke yelled rounding on Kanji, "pay attention. I just think my persona could have been cooler. I would think you of all people would like a better looking persona."

"What the hell's that supposed to mean," Kanji growled. "My persona looks fine or did you miss the awesome flame decals?"

"Okay fine the flames are pretty awesome," Yosuke sighed, "but you gotta admit that his face looks like a Pringles can."

"A Pringles can! Are you dissin' the 'stache?! Nobody disses the 'stache!"

"I think it would be wiser to concentrate on the task at hand," Naoto said cutting off Kanji's rant. "We were told we have limited time to find Marie-chan before this place disappears. Not to mention we are out in the open and vulnerable to attack. Arguing over whose persona looks better is childish and pointless."

"Naoto's right Yosuke senpai," Rise chimed in, "it's not worth getting bent out of shape over."

"Yeah Yosuke," Teddie said slapping his buddy on the back, "we all can't have cool persona."

"This coming from the wielders of a telescope and a wacky inflatable arm tube man?"

"Give it a rest Yosuke," Chie huffed, "so what if Kanji's persona looks like a potato chip mascot or Naoto's is a midget."

"He is not a…."

"Or that Yukiko's is basically naked."

"W-what? She…she isn't Naked!"

"Well…she isn't wearing any clothes," Chie said shrugging.

"It's like a bodysuit…yeah…a glowing bodysuit. She's glow-y," Yukiko said flustered trying to defend her persona's honor.

It was simply downhill from there as each went about defending or attacking each other's persona. Yu could only rub the bridge of his nose and wonder why he had bothered advancing his social links like Margaret said if this was going to happen. Regardless, he knew that they needed to get back on track and decided to put an end to the argument once and for all as he summoned a card, shattering it in his fist.

The blue glow halted the argument as the others members of the investigation team turned their attention to it. From the light, shapes and color began to emerge and define slowly forming a persona that soon stood before them in all its glory.

"Dude what the hell is that?!"

"Oh! Oh my!"

"Ah my eyes! Why?! Why?!"

"What kind of persona is that? Why am I still looking at it?! Stop looking at it!"

"Yep…getting dizzy…and I'm gone."

"That…um…doesn't…er…why is it on a chariot?"

"Gee senpai is that a persona or are you just happy to see me?"

"His name is Mara," Yu explained, "if anyone wants to trade I'd be more than happy to part with him. No? Is everybody good," he asked gazing around, "okay, then let's get moving."

Yu turned and made his way towards the stairs, the others following suit as Kanji picked Teddie of the ground and heaved him under one arm leaving Yosuke behind.

"Dude," he said to no one, "why is my life so weird?"

**Just a bit of nonsense to pass the time. If you have an idea for a situation or a pairing please leave a review and a prompt. Until next time read and review people.**


End file.
